1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission system capable of transmitting and receiving an image through a facsimile communication function.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a wireless network system including a plurality of wireless communication peripherals capable of wireless communication with each other through an access point in a communication mode called an “infrastructure mode”. Also known is a wireless network system wherein a plurality of wireless communication peripherals are capable of direct wireless communication with each other in a communication mode called an “ad hoc mode”.
There is also proposed a technique for switching the wireless network system between the above-indicated infrastructure mode and ad hoc mode. In this wireless network system, wireless connection between a PC (personal computer) and a printer is made in the ad hoc mode prior to wireless connection therebetween in the infrastructure mode, and wireless communication parameters used in the infrastructure mode are transmitted from the PC to the printer.
If the PC and the printer are not communicable with each other through the access point after the wireless connection between the PC and printer is made in the infrastructure mode, the PC and printer are switched back to the hoc mode, and error information is transmitted from the printer to the PC.
In a known MFP (multifunction peripheral) or facsimile device, a communicating portion for communication with other facsimile devices and an image input and output portion for reading, printing and displaying an image are generally incorporated in a single housing.
In an image transmission system wherein two devices corresponding to the above-indicated communicating portion and image input and output portion are accommodated in respective two separate housings and communicate with each other in a wireless fashion, on the other hand, interruption of the wireless connection between the two devices results in a failure of transmission of image data therebetween. In this respect, it is extremely important to maintain the wireless communication between the two devices.
The technique described above permits transmission of the error information from one of the two devices to the other by switching the wireless network system back to the ad hoc mode if the two devices are not communicable in the infrastructure mode.
However, the technique described above is limited to the technique for transmitting the error information in the event of failure of the wireless communication in the infrastructure mode, and does not disclose to details of a technique that permits the wireless communication between the two devices after the transmission of the error information.
In the above-indicated technique, the PC refers to communication parameters set by the user when the communication mode is switched back to the ad hoc mode. If the wireless communication parameters for the ad hoc mode are inadequately changed for some reason or other (by an erroneous operation by the user, for example) after the wireless connection in the infrastructure mode is made, there is a risk of a failure to establish the wireless connection by switching the communication mode from the infrastructure mode back to the ad hoc mode.